Un amor no esperado
by eisli
Summary: pasaron 4 años y Sakura tendra que casarse con Gaara, y que pasara con ellos y Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Gaasaku**

**Un amor no esperado**

**Serie: Naruto.**

**Pareja: Gaasaku**

**Advertencia: Lemon**

**Capitulo: 1 _****Mas que una misión, la reunión de los kages.**

Han pasado ya 4 años de todo lo sucedido, Naruto se encuentra en la aldea de la Luz, con su entrenamiento final y Sakura esta por regresar de su entrenamiento con su sensei Tasunade – Sama, ambos tienen ya 3 años de no verse y de no ver a sus amigos.

**En un bosque ****cerca de konoha**:

¿? ¿? ¿? Sakura¡¡ apúrate, no tenemos mucho tiempo y hoy tenemos por la tarde una reunión con los viejos kages

Sakura: Hay, si, si, ya voy Tasunade – Sama (contesto la pelirosa un poco apenada.)

Tasunade: Sakura ¡, me pregunto, y ahora que querrán?, por que esta ves no me avían comentado nada.

Sakura: No se, sensei.

Mientras la Sensei se preguntaba, Sakura estaba muy feliz por que después de tantos años por fin volvería a su querido konoha, a ver a sus amigos y sobre todo Asun más que amigo ya era para ella como su hermano Naruto. (Que por cierto, en esta historia pondré un poco de naruhina y otras parejitas jijijij)

**Con Naruto:**

Naruto: KaKashi – sensei, ya mero nos vamos?

KaKashi: Déjame terminar este libro y ya!!

Naruto estaba muy emocionado también, ya que desde hace mucho deseaba ese regreso, pero el sabia que tenia que terminar su entrenamiento y además estar listo para la entrega de su nuevo grado.

**Con Sakura:**

La quinta y Sakura estaban ya en las afueras de konoha listas para entrar, Sakura estaba muy emocionada, las dos entraron, sus amigos las esperaban, una rubia se acerco y abrazo a Sakura:

Sakura: Ino Cerda!!!! Cuanto tiempo.

Ino: Frentezota de marquesina!!! Ya te extrañaba Vaca

Sakura: hsst (fue la respuesta de la pelirosa, pero cuado se digno a contestar bien, fue interrumpida por su sensei)

Tsunade: Forfavor de prisa que tenemos mucho que hacer.

Todos los ahí presentes comenzaron a desaparecerse para dirigirse hasta la oficina de la Hokage.

Cuando llegaron, la Hokage sito a Sakura y a su asistente para que la acompañaran.

Hokage: Sakura, por favor arregla todo para la llegada de los hokages, que ya tenemos poco tiempo.

Sakura de inmediato se ocupo de eso.

**Por otro lado ****(con Naruto)**

Naruto: Kakashiiiiiiiiiiiii ¡

Kakashi: Naruto que no entiendes hasta que termine este libro.

Naruto: p…p…pe..Ro sensei ya es otro libro, hay además ya tengo hambre jijijij

Naruto estaba desesperado y hambriento, por el momento solo pensaba en su delicioso remen, así que su sensei se digno a serrar su nuevo libro para poder dirigirse ambos ala aldea escondida entre las hojas ( konoha)

Ya por fin llego la hora, todos estaban listos para entrar a la reunión ya estaban todos los kages, en cuanto Aparicio la hokage para darles la bienvenida.

Tsunade: bien venidos pase por favor, (con una vos un poco nerviosa, llamo a Sakura,) por favor Sakura atiende a nuestros invitados.

Así Sakura empezó a ofrecerles algo de tomar atendiéndoles lo mejor posible que se pudiera, pero en un momento una mirada de uno de los hokages hizo titubear a Sakura:

Sakura: dis… dis, culpe, Kazekage sama, desea algo de tomar?

El pelirrojo, nuestro protagonista de esta historia, con su mirada fría y gestos pocos amigables de siempre y con vos de fastidio contesto:

Kazekage: no ¡gracias

**Inner Sa****kura: (total ni queríamos darle; grosero, feo, mal educado)**

Sakura: y tu que haces aquí?

**Inner:**** nada, nomás aquí enojándome por como nos tratan. Y tu?**

Sakura: ahora no por favor que no tengo tiempo¡¡¡¡¡¡

**Inner: pero que hago?, estoy aburrida, ****déjame chismorrear un ratito nop? jijiji**

Sakura: as lo que quieras, solo no me pongas peor de lo que ya estoy.

Sakura no lo tomo en cuenta total ella sabia como era el y eso le bastaba para no darle importancia, y así comenzó la reunión.

Jeje espero que les guste y ahora que pasara?

Por que hicieron esta reunión y cuando llegara Naruto jijiji?


	2. Chapter 2

**Gaasaku**

**Un amor no esperado**

**Serie: Naruto.**

**Pareja: Gaasaku**

**Advertencia: Lemon**

**Capitulo: 2 _****Mas que una misión, la revelación.**

_PENSAMIENTOS_

Hola!!! Yo soy Sakura Hurano y tengo 18 años espero que se acuerden de mi, hace 4 años se fue mi querido Sasuke, pasaron tantas cosas como que naruto también se fue, cuando raptaron a Gaara, y lo peor cuando lo mataron y entre una anciana y yo lo volvimos ala vida no supimos mas de el hasta hace unos cuantos meses ahora es el kazekage de suna hay, a naruto eso no le gusto dice que es trampa jejejejeje pero bueno , no estoy aquí para contarles de el verdad sino que mi sasuke, naruto me prometió que algún día lo traería de vuelta.

Ya han pasado 4 años y de el no se sabe nada la ultima ves k lo vimos fue hace 1 año y no se que pensar tal vez ya lo perdimos para siempre o tal vez nunca estuvo con nosotros pero hoy y solo hoy prometo ser distinta y la mejor medico Ninja que konoha pueda tener, claro después de mi sensei.

FIN…

**En la torre de la hokage:**

**Narrado por Sakura.**

La reunión Abia terminado, todos salieron con caras muy extrañas en verdad eran muy extrañas y cuando pasaban por donde yo estaba seme quedaban viendo muy raro y hasta uno me sonrío muy estraño con una sonrisita irónica,

No se que fue lo que paso pero, yo que tengo que ver con eso?, lo mas extraño es que todos salieron menos uno, el kezekage de suna (Gaara) eso si era aun mas extraño y de repente vi. Salir a la asistente de mi sensei dirigiéndose hacia mí.

Asistente: Sakura-Chan, la hokage te llama

Sakura: si voy gracias, mientras me Moria de la curiosidad de saber de que se trataba pero cuando entre lo primero que vi. Fue al kazekege sentado y la hokage del otro lado esperándome e insinuándome que me sentara.

Hokage: Sakura, voy al grano, es algo difícil para mí pero tratare, la junta de hoy trato de arreglos con nuestras aldeas y sobretodo de llevar la armonía entre nosotros.

Mientras más me explicaba mi sensei lo que trato esta reunión, yo solo tenía una pregunta en mi cabeza, que Sige haciendo aquí el kazekage? Y una mas, por que me tiene que dar esta explicación la hokage?, pero mientras mas me preguntaba la respuesta a mis preguntas fueron contestadas.

Hokage: y solo existe una forma y eso es uniendo en matrimonio a los mas jóvenes kezekages con las o los mejores ninjas de cada aldea vecina.

Esa palabra, cada aldea vecina, resonaba en mi cabeza al terminar mi pregunta.

inner: tu si entendiste lo que la kage quiso decirnos Sakura?

Sakura: no, no entiendo, y tu que haces otravez aquí, quien te invito? ( mientras yo peleaba con mi inner otra pregunta me sacaba de mis pensamientos y perteneciente a una voz ajena diciendo:

¿? ¿? ¿? Entendiste lo que quiso decir la hokage sama? Sakura san

Sakura: tratando de reaccionar mi subconciente y ni poca imaginación me hicieron voltear hacia esa voz y contestar le, noooo¡¡

No es que yo fuera tonta pero aparte de la sorpresa en verdad no entendía lo que estaba pasando..

Tsunade: Sakura en pocas palabras la elegida de nuestra aldea eres tu y el compromiso es con la aldea de la arena ósea sunagakure.

En verdad estaba en shooc, ahora si avía entendido perfectamente pero no quería saberlo, no yo comprometida con el kazekage de suna ósea gaara, gaara, creo que demore algo en reaccionar pero no es para mas solo que mi sensei me saco del shooc.

Tsunade: Sakura, es lo mejor para nuestras aldeas, y además el kazekege se tubo que quedar por que tiene que llevarte con el a su aldea.

OK, ahora si estaba en shooc, y lo peor cuando quería a mi inner para gritarle y desahogarme ella fue la primera en desaparecer, traidora ¡cobarde¡ apuñaladota de espaldas¡¡.

Tsunade: Sakura¡¡¡¡¡, Sakuraaaa¡¡¡¡

Sakura: No¡¡, no, n.. en, entiendo , por que yo y por que el?

Tsunade: Kazekage sama, podría darnos un poco de tiempo para que ella y yo hablemos?

Kazekage: si, claro, estaré afuera

Tsunade: gracias¡¡

Tsunade: Sakura por favor no me lo hagas mas difícil, a nosotros nos toco el y nosotros teníamos que dar a nuestra mejor Ninja y esa eres tu, tu eres ni aprendiz y la mejor Ninja medico de konoha, claro después de mi, además tenia que ser de la edad de el, no abría nadie mejor que tu. Yo se que quieres mucho a tu aldea hazlo por ella, ella te lo esta pidiendo.

Mi corazón, latía fuerte y despacio, entre mi mente se encontraban dudas, inseguridad y por que no, miedo¡¡¡, mucho miedo, se trataba de el, de ser la esposa de el, de gaara- sama, ese hombre que en una ocasión trato de matarme, al que todos le tienen miedo, además por ese demonio k lleva dentro ( en mi historia el aun tiene el demonio) -dios, no se si pueda pero mi gente también me necesita y yo jure que me haría mas fuerte y que esta ves no los defraudaría y además seme vino ala mente:

Sakura: Tsunade Sama? Y el que piensa de todo esto?

Tsunade: el solo obedece ordenes y también piensa en su aldea, en lo mejor para ella, el ya no es el mismo de antes ahora es el kazekage de suna y cuidar su aldea es su obligación.

Sakura: si, lo se, por eso quiero decirle que…

(Cuando estaba tratando de terminar la frase fue interrumpida por un grito)

Sakura: Este idiota de naruto…. Solo logro terminar esa frase muy enojada..

Naruto: ya llegue, mi gente bonita, ya llegue, ya llegue jijijiji de veras¡¡.

**Hasta aquí lo dejo espero que les gustara bueno para el próximo capitulo vienen cosas padres Sakura empieza a vivir con nuestro gaara.**

**Que pasara? Como se llevaran, pues espero que bien jijijiji**


End file.
